Espada Zero
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: It has been 3000 years since he left the world, but now he makes his appearance known once again. see how Naruto strikes fear into all hollows except one. Naruto/Bleach crossover


Espada Zero: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

Dark and cold was all around him. He was use to it though; he had been stuck in this cell for centuries. He stopped counting years after the first 500 went by.

The person stuck in the cell had spiky blond hair, dull blue eyes and was wearing white pants with a black vest on. He had blacks socks on under sandals. The most interesting thing though was that he had a tattoo of the number zero on the right side of his chest that was hidden by his vest. He also had a partial mask on the left side of his face.

This person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

He had been in that cell for a long time. When he first died about 3 thousand years ago he had come to this place. He still had his human form, but the only difference was the hole right where his heart would be.

He also found out that he had a sword strapped to his waist. The sword was rather unique in his opinion.

It was about a foot longer than a normal katana, had a red encrusted hilt, but the interesting thing was the guard. It was shaped in a star pattern, but the points were shaped like eagle talons and not only did they look sharp, but they were sharp.

When he died he was only 21. He had fulfilled his dream and had become the Sixth Hokage at the age of 17. During his time he led his village to war against the threat of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

With the allies of Sand, Waterfall, Snow and Grass they had a formidable army, but it was barely enough.

Orochimaru and the Akatsuki had joined a temporary alliance in the war. The deal was is that Orochimaru got Sasuke and the Akatsuki got Naruto. To ensure their victory the got allies from Earth, Lightning, Mist and Rain.

This was the beginning of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the war to end all wars.

The war lasted for four years. It was even more brutal and bloody than the other three-shinobi wars combined. They took out the Rain village first since it was the smallest and the weakest.

The whole entire village was completely destroyed. After Rain was down they set their sites on the Mist village to stop them from shipping supplies to their allies.

The Waterfall, Sand and Leaf shinobi assaulted the beaches in the middle of the night. The mist ninja prepared the beaches well. It cost them almost half of the shinobi they brought, which was about five thousand, to get past the jutsu the Mist shinobi were firing, but after they did taking the beach was easy.

Within the next hour the Mist ninja surrendered and the beach was theirs. The dug further into the Mist village until the got to the middle of Country where the mist village was located.

It was a standstill there for a year and a half before they broke through the village and took the Land of Water.

Grass Country was famous for their stealth skills. They always snuck around and killed any lightning shinobi that even tried to go out of the border.

The Sand and Leaf were on the major frontlines fighting the Earth shinobi. It stayed a standstill there for most of the war.

Naruto and his friends were on the major frontlines fighting against the Sound ninja and the Akatsuki. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were the strongest ninja so they faced off against Madara and Pein.

The other rookie nine took care of the Akatsuki. Sadly they were not strong enough to kill them on their own. Just when the Akatsuki were about to finish off the Konoha Twelve reinforcements arrived and finished them off since the Akatsuki were also tired.

Having no choice Madara and Pein fled leaving Orochimaru and the Sound ninja to die. That was the first three years of the War. The last year was the hardest.

The last year most of the snow ninja who fought against the Mist ninja were wiped out and Snow had no choice, but to pull out of the war. Their allies didn't blame them.

The lightning shinobi were getting harder to ambush for the grass ninja and soon the tables were turned and Grass had to retreat back to their village.

The battle at the Mist village was still at a standstill, but thanks to the leadership of both Gaara and Naruto, who showed up at the last minute, they were able to plow through the village and now the Land of Water was under Leaf's control.

Despite all the ninja Mist killed, the Leaf and their allies showed mercy. Naruto promised them that after the war was over they would rebuild the village.

Soon lightning, earth, Madara and Pein were the only ones left to deal with. Madara had made one vital mistake. He gathered all the shinobi on his side and gathered them all in one place.

With that knowledge they launched, what the called, 'The Last Assault.' They gathered all the remaining shinobi on their side and launched the final attack.

The assault lasted for two months. They busted through the front line with minimal casualties, but as the got more into the territory they started going more slowly.

They had to attack in four man squads. Each squad had to have one ninjutsu specialist, one genjutsu, one taijutsu and a medical ninja.

Naruto was wit his old team. Sasuke was the taijutsu, Naruto the Ninjutsu and Sakura the genjutsu and medical ninja.

The rest of the ninja took out the genin-jonin and the Konoha twelve battled the ANBU, Kages and the remaining two Akatsuki.

Finally the only remaining enemy was Madara. With the combined power of all the ninja they managed to kill Madara, but before Madara died he cast a Tensei ninjutsu on Naruto and since he was already tired it killed him and Madara.

His final words were, "Take care of the remaining people. Rebuild the villages, forge alliances and don't let anything like this happen again." With his final words the most powerful ninja in the world passed on.

They did exactly what he told them. Within three years the villages were rebuilt and alliances were made. Memorials and statues were built in honor for Naruto for all he did for the continent.

It has been three thousand years since that day. Talking to another being in there Naruto learned all he needed to know about that world.

He learned that he was known as a Vasto Lorde. He became so strong that other beings called hollows feared him and gave him lots of respect.

Then about 2500 years later a man named Aizen Sousuke came to Hueco Mundo and befriended the hollows. He may have looked nice on the outside, but Naruto wasn't known as the greatest Kage for nothing.

Naruto didn't trust him. He had big plans for something, he could tell, but he didn't know what they were.

When Aizen came to him asking for an alliance with him Naruto agreed to see what he was planning. Then Aizen created the Espada full of the strongest of hollows.

Since Naruto was the strongest of the hollows he was given the rank of Espada Zero and he was feared even more. Over the time the Espada were formed he only got along with the third Espada named Neliel.

Then one day Aizen had betrayed him and used his zanpakuto to hypnotize him and then his zanpakuto was taken and after that he was chained up in the lowest dungeon of Las Noches.

He had been stuck in there ever since. The only person he missed was Nel, as he called her.

Since it was impossible for an Arrancar to die of starvation he just sat down there bored out of his mind and vowing revenge against Aizen.

He would even join the Soul reapers to defeat them. Aizen told him that the Soul Reapers were evil and he as a perfect example to follow through with, but Naruto knew not to assume.

He long ago learned the name of his zanpakuto. It made him laugh a bit, its name was Kitsune. His inner spirit was a fox. He never had to release his form, but he's done it before to see what he looked like.

He had black armor around his body with a black tail. His eyes turned red and he grew fox ears. His hair also grew longer, it grew down to his mid back.

Aizen may have taken his zanpakuto away, but it was impossible for him to destroy it. it was probably locked away somewhere in Las Noches. He would be able to summon it if he didn't have these stupid cuffs on that sealed his spiritual pressure.

All he could do was wait.

Meanwhile back in the desserts of Hueco Mundo a boy and his friends were trying to save their friend from Aizen. The boy who was leading them was Ichigo Kurosaki and the friends he brought with him were Uryuu Ishida the last of the Quincy race and Chad Yasutora.

They came to save their friends Orihime Inoue who was kidnapped by Aizen to use for his plans.

They had to slit up, but soon Ichigo found Orihime, but he also had to fight another Arrancar. The Sixth Espada Grimmjow. Ichigo had to pull out his Vizard mask to even have a chance against Grimmjow.

Once Grimmjow released his zanpakuto, Pantera, things went from bad to worse. Ichigo went all out and fought as best as he could. In the end he barely won against Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was out cold on the ground and reverted back to his original form. Ichigo panted as he turned back to Orihime. He gave a small smile as he limped over to her shocked form.

He was almost there when he heard a grunt and he spun around to see Grimmjow getting up. Ichigo looked at him with pity. "Give up Grimmjow. You've lost."

"Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow snarled. "It's not over until one of us is dead."

Ichigo sighed, "I'm sorry Grimmjow, but time is running short. Give up and I'll fight you as much as you want."

Grimmjow panted, but then he shouted. "I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING PITY." He was about to charge again when a giant weapon appeared and hit him right under his shoulder.

Ichigo and Orihime's eyes widened as they saw Grimmjow fall to the ground. "Damn you're a sore loser." Said a voice.

They turned to see a tall skinny man wearing an all white outfit a funky hat and had long black hair. "Just die already." He said.

Then he picked his weapon up wit Grimmjow still attached to it and flung him away. What the man didn't realize was that he flung Grimmjow towards Las Noches.

Naruto was still sitting in his cell when he sensed something coming towards him. Then something crashed through his cell doors and crashed into him.

It was Grimmjow. Apparently the crash killed Grimmjow because he started to dissipate, but before he did Naruto noticed the number six on the small of his back.

'Someone killed an Espada.' He thought. 'Must be someone pretty powerful.' He thought scratching his head. Wait a second.

He looked at his hand and then at his other hand. The cuffs were no longer on. They must have broken off when that Espada came crashing through.

Naruto looked to where the former Espada once was. 'I owe you big time Sixth Espada.' Naruto thought. Then he concentrated on his zanpakuto.

Up in one of the highest towers in Las Noches a zanpakuto that was laying against the wall in an abandoned room zoomed out the window.

Naruto heard it coming and then he caught the zanpakuto. 'It's good see you again after so long Kitsune.' Naruto thought.

"Nice to see you to kit." Replied his zanpakuto spirit.

"Now time for some payback." Naruto said. "Anyone serving under Aizen is dead." Naruto then used Sonido and disappeared.

He reappeared where he felt some dwindling reiatsu. He saw an orange haired kid getting his arm twisted behind his back by an arrancar. He saw an orange haired girl being held by another arrancar and he saw a little green haired girl looking at the orange haired boy crying.

Naruto's eyes widened, "It can't be." He whispered.

Nel felt helpless. She watched the boy who had saved her from dieing on many occasions being tortured by the arrancar names Nnoitra.

He protected her and helped her and she could only watch as he was being tortured. She couldn't let this go on. She wouldn't let this go on.

"ITSYGO" she shouted. Since she was a child she couldn't say his name properly. Then there was a puff of pink smoke that caused everyone to look over at her.

Naruto's eyes were wide, but then he smirked. 'I remember that guy, he as way to conceited for his own good. If what I think just happened then he is so dead.' He thought. He decided to hide behind a rock and see how well this would turn out.

Once the smoke cleared it showed Nel in a much older form. She was taller, her outfit was torn, but it still covered her up and she had a zanpakuto in her hand. The most noticeable feature was her huge assets.

'Still as beautiful as I remember.' Naruto thought causing his inner spirit to snicker.

Nnoitra released Ichigo who lay on the ground panting and holding his arm. "So you've returned to your original form Neliel."

Nel disappeared and grabbed Ichigo and reappeared back where she was before Nnoitra could blink.

"It's okay now Ichigo, you did your best. Now let me protect you." Nel said.

"You're really going to fight him?" Ichigo asked worried.

"It'll be okay." She said lowering him to the ground gently and standing up. "I'll finish it quickly."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the number three tattooed across her back 'She's an Espada.' He thought.

Then he watched Nel battle Nnoitra and she was smacking him around good and didn't even look like she was trying.

Nnoitra stuck his tongue out exposing the number five on it and then yellow energy started forming around it.

"It's a cero, Nel." Ichigo called out.

Nnoitra fired it at Nel. Nel stood her ground and held her hand out. Naruto smirked from behind the rock. 'Fool, Double Cero was her specialty.'

The cero stopped and Nel opened her mouth and drew in a deep breath. The cero went inside her mouth. She leaned her head back a bit and then fired a big pink cero.

The cero hit and then there was a huge explosion. "Nnoitra-sama." The other arrancar called and raced over to him letting go of Orihime.

Nel turned back around and went from serious back to childish because she raced towards Ichigo and practically squeezed him to death saying she was so happy he was safe.

Naruto sweat dropped, 'Still as overzealous, I see.'

The celebration was cut short when Nnoitra appeared out of the smoke with his right arm slightly charred. The other arrancar stood back because he could tell Nnoitra was pissed.

"I forgot that Double Cero was your specialty." Nnoitra said looking at her shocked face. "Why so chocked? You honestly didn't think that was enough to kill me. It's been a long time since you left. Did you really think the Espada would be the same?"

Nel was about to go and finish him when Naruto decided to make himself known. He appeared right in front of Nnoitra and socked him right in the face and he flew back far.

Nel's eyes widened in recognition and the others eyes widened in shock. "Man shut up already you conceited shit face." Naruto said.

He then turned around and saw Nel's shocked and slightly tear streaked face. "Hey Nel, it's been a while."

"Naruto-kun." She whispered and then ran over to him and hugged him while crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay Nel." Naruto soothed rubbing her bare back. "I'm here it's okay."

"I thought you were dead." Nel whispered.

"I'll explain later." Naruto said and then they turned to the others. Then they walked back towards them.

"Hey, how's t going?" Naruto said waving his hand.

Ichigo didn't know what to say so he settled for, "Who are you?"

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Naruto Uzumaki, Espada Zero at your service." He pulled his vest apart exposing the zero on his chest.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He tried to stand up, but he was still too tired. Naruto sensed he was trying to protect himself and his friend since he didn't know if Naruto was an enemy or not.

"Whoa, whoa." Naruto said waving his hand. "I'm not your enemy here."

"Aren't you with Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto's eyes darkened, "I'm not associated with that scum in anyway. I would do anything to kill that guy."

Before anymore words could be said Nnoitra appeared again and he went for Naruto. He was about to cut his head off.

"Look out." Ichigo, Orihime and Nel yelled.

Before it could get to close Naruto stopped it with just his finger casing all-present to widen their eyes. He placed his finger on the weapon and then Nnoitra's stomach started spewing blood.

"I see." Naruto said standing up with his sword in his hand.

'When did he draw his sword?' was the thought that went through everyone's head.

"I meant to sever you from the waist down, but I guess it was too shallow." Naruto said. He then let go of the blade and held his hand out and a black energy formed in his hand.

"See you former fifth Espada." Naruto said blasting him with his black cero. All that was left of Nnoitra was ash and his weapon, which slowly dissolved away.

Naruto then turned to the other arrancar, which was wide eyed and looked ready to bolt any second. Naruto then appeared behind the arrancar and then his head was separated from his body.

"If this passes for arrancar these days then Aizen has done a crap job." Naruto said flicking the blood of his zanpakuto before sheathing it.

He turned to see three surprised people. "What?" he said.

A little while later they were walking through the sands of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo was still tired so Naruto had him on his back. Orihime was on Nel's back so they could go faster.

"I see so you were locked away because Aizen feared your power." Ichigo said.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I knew Aizen was trouble from the moment I saw him. I only joined him so I could figure out what he was doing and I did."

"What does he plan on doing?" Orihime asked.

"He's trying to create something called the King's Key so he can go to the dimension where the king of Soul Society is. He plans on assassinating the king and taking his place." Naruto said.

"What would he do if he becomes king?" Nel asked.

"Anything." Naruto said. "He could do anything he wants and no one would be able to stop him. He would reshape the world and make it only beneficial to himself and no one else."

There was silence for a few seconds. "How would he create the King's Key?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but this is the general way." Naruto said. "He would have to destroy a place that has a rich amount of reiatsu and that place would have to be at least 200 square miles wide."

There was again more silence until Naruto sensed something amiss. "I sense something."

"What is it?" Nel asked.

"Two spiritual pressure, one that is somewhat similar to a hollow, but is also human and one that is completely human, but thicker." Naruto answered.

'Chad, Uryuu.' Ichigo thought. "Those are my friends. Let's get them and get out of here."

Naruto nodded and they sped off towards the source.

Uryuu Ishida and Chad Yasutora were not very happy right now. They had come with Ichigo on his mission to rescue Orihime, but they were having a lot of trouble.

First they got separated from Ichigo and now they've run into two three Espada. The ninth, eighth, and seventh Espada.

The ninth Espada had on a weird outfit, but had two little hollows floating inside a container on his head. The eigth Espada was this creep with pink hair and the Seventh Espada was a tall guy with dark skin.

So yeah they had a right to be mad. They had been fighting them for a long time before they got tired and couldn't go on.

They were about to be killed when Ichigo, Orihime and two others appeared. "Hey guys, sorry were late." Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki." Uryuu said surprised.

"Who the hell are you guys." Shouted the pink haired Espada.

"Tell us who you are." Naruto said.

"Espada seven, Leroux Zommari." Said the dark skin man.

"Espada eight, Apporo Szayel." Said the pink haired guy.

"Espada nine, ArroNiero." Said the guy with a tube on his head.

"Nice to meet you." Nel said. "I'm former Espada three, Neliel Tu Oderschvank." When she introduced herself their eyes widened.

"Yeah and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Espada Zero." When he said this they gasped and backed up a few steps.

"You're lying." Szayel shouted. "Espada Zero is just a myth."

"Really, are you sure?" Naruto asked mockingly showing them the Zero printed to his chest.

When they saw it they backed away a bit, but they drew their zanpakuto. "Are you really going to fight us? I already killed the fifth Espada and since your numbers are higher it means you are weaker than he was." Naruto said.

"Besides our friend Ichigo hear beat down the Sixth Espada, so he could probably beat one of you to if he wasn't tired." Nel said.

"Shut up." ArroNiero shouted. "Swallow the whole, Glotoneria."

"Sip, Fornicaras." Szayel said.

"Quash, Brujeria." Zommari said.

(If you don't know what they look like then go watch the episode.)

Naruto stared at their release forms with a deadpanned expression. "If you're trying to make yourselves look better then go back to your other forms."

That made his companions snicker quietly while the espada got pissed. "Quit joking around asshole."

Naruto sighed and slowly started walking towards them. With every step he took they seemed to get louder and his body was surrounded with a thin layer of red reiatsu that everyone felt.

Szayel stared at Naruto, as he got closer. He had done some research on the mythical Espada Zero. Aizen had given him permission to go through files and look at anything.

'Naruto Uzumaki, Espada Zero. Reiatsu level beyond a captains and maybe beyond a head captain. Even three espada together may not be able to defeat such a being.' He thought getting ready to attack.

Naruto then stopped and flared his reiatsu. It caused everyone to freeze and look at him. The air became thicker and it got harder to breath. The espada fell to the ground, but they were still able to breath properly.

Ichigo and friends were still standing since the reiatsu wasn't pointed at them, but it was still scary. Nel was wide-eyed and staring at Naruto.

'After all this time he still hasn't lost an ounce of power.' Nel thought.

"Listen well. Go away if you want to live. I have neither the time nor the patience to teach mere infants like you how to breath." Naruto said menacingly.

They were soon able to stand back up, but they were still panting. Naruto stopped flaring his reiatsu. "Very well." Naruto said grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto.

He pulled it out and held it in a downward position. "I gave you the chance. Don't blame me for what happens."

His zanpakuto then got a black glow around it. "Prowl, Kitsune."

Back in the real world Aizen had led three Espada and their Fraccion into Karakura so he would be able to create the King's Key. When he got there he saw head captain Yamamoto there along with the other twelve captains and Lieutenants.

He wasn't surprised; he knew that sooner or later they would find out what he was going to do. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too troublesome.

"Well this is a nice hello." Gin said still smiling like a fox. "The captains and Lieutenants, all hear just for us."

The soul reapers said nothing; they just looked at the espada trying to decide which was the strongest.

"I say we should take out the leader first." Iba said.

"No, Aizen's abilities are unique. We'll have to take out the arrancar first so we can give Aizen our undivided attention." Sajin said.

"I don't care what we do as long as I get the strongest." Kenpachi said grinning like a maniac.

"I wonder which one is the strongest." Kyoraku said.

"Who knows." Ukitake said.

"We'll have to battle and find out." Toushiro said.

They all prepared for battle when they got three unlikely visitors. One of them was in a soul reaper outfit and had a normal sized zanpakuto on his waist. He had a goatee and spiky black hair.

The second guy had blond hair under a bucket hat, wearing high wooden sandals, and shop clothes carrying a cane.

The last one was a woman with long purple hair, wearing an orange kimono top, black pants, arm braces and a zanpakuto he size of a wakizashi on her waist.

"Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Ishhin." Aizen said. "Now this I did not suspect."

"You should always expect the unexpected." Said another voice. "I taught you that years ago."

Aizen and the others turned to see the Vizards with Shinji Hirako leading them. "Captain Hirako, I somewhat expected this, but I didn't expect you to reveal yourselves in front of soul reapers after what they did to you and your friends."

"If it means destroying you, then we will." Kensei growled.

Aizen looked at the assortment. 'It seems I will need you after all Ulquiorra.'

'Yes sir.' Ulquiorra thought back and then appeared by Aizen.

"Four Espada." Kisuke said. "This could be troublesome."

Yoruichi nodded, "Indeed it will be."

Aizen looked at them all one last time. "Well it looks like all those who put a wrench into my plans are in one place. All we're missing in this little get-together is the younger Kurosaki."

Isshin growled a little at the mention of his son. "Aizen leave him out of this."

"Touched a nerve have I. I suppose you still haven't told him what you are. What do you think he'll do when he finds out?" Aizen asked in a fake concerned voice.

Isshin growled louder and was about to go at him when Kisuke stopped him. "Stop Isshin, he's baiting you don't worry Ichigo is fine."

Aizen chuckled bringing all attention back to him. "You call sending him into Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime Inoue with no tips safe? Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me Urahara."

Everyone who didn't know this widened their eyes and turned to Urahara who turned his head away.

Isshin grabbed him by the shirt, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Before Urahara could say anything Ulquiorra spoke up. "It doesn't mater anymore. I encountered him before he could even make it to the desserts around Las Noches. I killed him."

Isshin's eyes widened and then were filled with rage. The soul reapers had mixed reactions. Some just didn't care, some were shocked that someone as strong as Ichigo was killed and the remainder were sad that he died.

The vizards widened their eyes. As much as it pained them to admit it Ichigo had grown on them and even though he didn't want to join them they still considered him family since he was a vizard even if he himself didn't want to admit it.

"Enough of this," Aizen said. "Kill them Stark, Borragon, Halibel."

The three Espada stepped up and their Fraccion went with them waiting for orders.

Back in Hueco Mundo the ninth, eighth and seventh Espada were slowly dissipating. Naruto was reverting back to his original form. He had a few scratches on him, but nothing serious.

"Pathetic, even three Espada combines couldn't defeat me and in their released forms for the love of Kami." Naruto said coldly as they finally dissipated.

Ichigo and friends couldn't believe their eyes. Was there really such a difference in power between the espada?

Naruto sheathed his zanpakuto and turned to see the shocked faces of everyone except Nel who was smiling.

"What." Naruto whined causing all, but Nel, to face fault.

After some explaining to Uryuu and Chad they convinced them that Naruto and Nel were friends and not enemies.

"What do we do now?" Chad asked.

"We accomplished what we set out to do so we should leave this hell hole." Uryuu said.

"Hold on a second." Naruto said. "I don't think we should leave yet?"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I have a feeling Aizen is in the real world." Naruto said making their eyes widen.

"How do figure that?" Ichigo asked.

"Look at what just happened here." Naruto said indicating the battleground. "I just fought three Espada and I wasn't exactly concealing my reiatsu. We're right next to Las Noches so you'd figure he would show up."

"He has a point." Chad said.

"So what should we do?" Uryuu said.

"Easy, we train of course." Naruto said. He turned to Ichigo. "I'll admit that you are strong for a human to defeat an Espada, but you aren't strong enough to face Aizen yet."

"The big guy here, no offense, is strong in brute strength, but slow in speed. The Quincy boy, again no offense, is good with long range attacks, but if someone gets too close he'll be in trouble."

"None taken." Uryuu and Chad said.

"So I propose that me and Nel help you guys out so when we go back we'll all have a chance at fighting them. Besides Soul Society wouldn't leave Aizen in the real world for too long." Naruto said.

Now the training began. Naruto could tell that Ichigo had some kind of hollow presence inside of him so Ichigo decided to help him train in better controlling it and he also encouraged him to go and speak to his zanpakuto sprit and see if there is more power to his zanpakuto.

Nel helped Uryuu develop a reiatsu sword incase enemies got too close to him. He had some problems trying to form it, but soon he was able to and now he was being taught some basics.

Chad worked on speed by trying to dodge Nel's attacks in her released form. That was very hard and very painful. Since Nel was like a Centaur in her released form she kicks pretty damn hard.

Time in Hueco Mundo passed faster than it did in the real world. One week in Hueco Mundo means one hour in the real world.

They had spent a total of 4 weeks in their which was only four hours in the real world. Uryuu was a slow learner when it came to sword, but he improved at an above average rate.

Chad was the same, but he had become much faster and could rival a newly promoted captain in speed.

Ichigo could now use his hollow mask on a whim and by talking to Zangetsu, whom he missed a lot; he learned more moves from his zanpakuto.

The first move he learned was Getsuga Ame. He could cause shots of reiatsu to fall from the sky and it could pierce through anything.

The second move was Getsuga Ryuu Rendan. He could make reiatsu dragons appear and not only could they move fast, but they were powerful. They could blast through the best defense and shield.

The final one was Getsuga Shouten. This was his most powerful move, but also his most dangerous. It nearly depleted his reiatsu and left him completely vulnerable, but if it hit it guarantied him victory.

Even if it leaves a small cut on them in a few minutes they will automatically die from the pain it gives off.

For extra measures Naruto taught him cero. Unsurprisingly his cero was orange like his hair and it made everyone snicker.

Orihime got some training out of this also she had to constantly heal them and it increased her reiatsu big time and she was also asked to practice her attacks as well.

Now they were ready to return them t the real world and Naruto and Nel would be going to scout the area for Aizen.

Amazingly they got Ichigo's zanpakuto to go back to it's sealed state and they shrunk it down to where it didn't look like a hunk of metal on a hilt.

It was still the same length, but less thicker.

Naruto opened the Garganta. "Where to?" he asked.

"Karakura Town." Ichigo said. Naruto nodded and focused on it. Once he pinpointed its location they all jumped in.

When Ichigo and the other residents of Karakura saw it they didn't expect to see pillars around the town nor did they expect to see a bunch of soul reapers fighting arrancar and Aizen with his other two companions sitting around and watching.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Aizen. Nel saw his distress took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Naruto looked down and gave her a soft smile. She looked much better now that her mask was fixed and she was back in arrancar clothes.

"Well it looks like quite a mess here, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." They answered.

"And I'm going to kick Aizen's ass for trying to destroy my home." Ichigo said.

"Well let's go." Naruto said and they all flashed over to the area.

Aizen was truly enjoying himself. The soul reapers were putting up a good fight, but they were losing against his arrancar.

The vizard were having to fight against Borragon and he was the crankiest and most arrogant of he Espada, even more than Grimmjow.

The captains were dealing with the remaining Espada and the Lieutenants were dealing with the Fraccion.

Yoruichi and Urahara were facing Kaname and Isshin was facing Gin.

"This game has gone on long enough. Kill them now." Aizen said.

"You can try Aizen." Said a voice that was so cold it made everyone stop what they were doing and look over to where it came from.

Aizen's blood ran cold and his eyes widened when he saw him. Isshin's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo, but when Ichigo saw him his eyes hardened into a fierce glare, he did the same thing with Urahara and Yoruichi.

Yamamoto spoke up, "Who are you two?" he indicated to Nel and Naruto.

"Former Third Espada Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Nel said.

"Espada Zero Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said making all soul reaper, vizard, arrancar and traitors eyes widen.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
